<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Word Jeddy Drabbles : 2020 by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722845">100 Word Jeddy Drabbles : 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Challenge, Age Difference, Bittersweet, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, Community: hp_nextgen100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life, Winter Solstice, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word Teddy Lupin x James Sirius Potter drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eternal Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy had always kept the truth to himself, embarrassed people wouldn’t understand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/">HP_NextGen100</a>, using prompt #209 'Poppies'.</p>
<p>100 x 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy had never told anyone why he was so adamant on wearing the little red flower pinned to his jacket. Most people had worn it to remember the war victims, so he hadn’t stood out when every year he would make his family wear it. When he would buy pin after pin, and keep them all stored in a box somewhere, safely hidden away with the rest of his keepsakes. He never told anyone why he cared so much, too embarrassed to admit that he was thinking about a different war. That he was remembering the people <em>he</em> had lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He had always kept the truth to himself, embarrassed people wouldn’t understand. So when he feels a warm hand wrapping around his, as he is staring out at the field of poppies, he looks up. James is standing there, a caring smile on his face.</p>
<p>“How did you know I’d be here?”</p>
<p>“It’s the anniversary.”</p>
<p>Teddy blushes, embarrassed to have been caught out. But when the other man squeezes his hand tighter, it’s like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He had stood here every year, feeling lost. Alone.</p>
<p>For the first time he feels like someone understands.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what they represent, don’t you?” Teddy asks, after James has handed him a new pin. “These were given as offerings to the dead,” he explains, a distant look in his eyes. “They symbolise eternal sleep.”</p>
<p>“They were also seen as a promise of resurrection after death,” James adds, a small smile forming on Teddy’s lips as he looks up at him.</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Teddy asks, and James answers by pulling him in for a nervous kiss. When Teddy opens his eyes, he feels like he has just woken from a long, troubled sleep.</p>
<p>No longer alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>samunderthelights.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm a little drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">Advent Drabbles</a>, using the photo prompt for Day 9.</p><p>100 x 3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James tries his best to keep quiet as he sneaks back into the house, but that last drink may have been one too many, because he trips over his feet, and he knocks over a tray full of food. It only makes him giggle though, and as he kneels down to clean up, he can’t keep quiet.</p><p>“Are you drunk?” Teddy whispers, when he appears in the doorway, looking sleepy, his hair all over the place.</p><p>“No!.. a little.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be drinking,” Teddy tries, but when James grins sheepishly, he can’t help but smile. “Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After a struggle to get James to go to bed, Teddy has finally managed to tuck him in, hoping he won’t get out of bed the second he leaves the room. But when he’s about to leave, the teenager grabs his hand.</p><p>“Don’t go yet.”</p><p>Teddy kneels down with him, but when he does, James presses a sloppy kiss against his mouth.</p><p>“You’re drunk,” Teddy laughs, before pushing him back down onto the bed. “What did you have to drink anyway? You taste of berries.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” James grins. “Can I kiss you again?”</p><p>“Your parents would kill me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” Teddy laughs, when James steps into the kitchen the next morning.</p><p>“I’ve been better,” James mumbles. “About what happened last night…”</p><p>“When you jumped me?” Teddy teases, before James steps up to him to kiss him again.</p><p>“I’m not drunk now,” he whispers, but when he tries to kiss him again, he ends up kissing nothing but air. “Sorry, I thought…”</p><p>“I meant what I said, your parents wouldn’t approve.”</p><p>“They don’t have to know.” James grins, “Unless…”</p><p>“Come here,” Teddy laughs, before wrapping his arms around him. “You know I couldn’t say no to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>samunderthelights.tumblr.com</p><p>Photo prompt used for this drabble.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The night is still young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">Advent Drabbles</a>, using the photo prompt for Day 3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Teddy opens his eyes, and he sees the candlelit dinner James has prepared for them, he can’t stop the grin from spreading all over his face.</p>
<p>James can see his excitement, so he wraps his arms around him, and he pulls him close.</p>
<p>“How about we skip dinner, and we get to dessert instead?” he asks, trying his best to be seductive. But Teddy’s eyes grow wide, the grin on his face growing bigger.</p>
<p>“Chocolate cake?”</p>
<p>“Not what I meant, but sure,” James laughs, Teddy blushing when he realises his mistake.</p>
<p>“Sorry?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. The night is still young.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>samunderthelights.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Photo prompt used for this drabble.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Christmas at Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">Advent Drabbles</a>, using the photo prompt for Day 10.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy?” Teddy laughs, as he and James leave the pub after having had a Butterbeer together.</p><p>Teddy hadn’t been too keen on the idea of going to Hogsmeade before Christmas, when it’s at its busiest, but it’s their first Christmas as a couple, and he knows how excited James is to experience it all for the first time. So he had gone with him, and James hasn’t stopped smiling all afternoon, his smile only growing bigger when they step outside and they find that it has started to snow.</p><p>“Thank you, for coming with me.”</p><p>“Any time. Merry Christmas, babe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>samunderthelights.tumblr.com</p><p>Photo prompt used for this drabble.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Christmas Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">Advent Drabbles</a>, using the photo prompt for Day 15.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry about that,” James chuckles, as he pushes the string of Christmas lights out of Teddy’s face. “I thought they’d make the bedroom look a bit more Christmassy, but I didn’t think they’d…”</p>
<p>“Come crashing down in the middle of the night?” Teddy suggests, his boyfriend blushing deeply. “It’s fine. You look cute with the lights in your hair. Like a little Christmas angel.”</p>
<p>“Stop!” James laughs, as Teddy kisses his neck, before snuggling up to him, not even bothering to try and get them untangled from the lights. “You look pretty cute too.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Idiot.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>samunderthelights.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Photo prompt used for this drabble.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Want to give it another go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">Advent Drabbles</a>, using the video prompt for Day 18.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no knowledge about Dreidels, except for what I read on Wikipedia. This is in no way meant to be offensive, and my sincere apologies if it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this?” James asks, when Teddy hands him the sparkling spinning top.</p>
<p>“It’s a magical Dreidel. Want to try it out?”</p>
<p>James hesitantly gives it a spin, half-expecting it to be a trick, and for it to burst into fireworks. But it quietly lands on its side, and nothing happens.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Now we do this.” Teddy grins, before grabbing him and giving him a kiss.</p>
<p>“You just made that up, didn’t you?” James laughs.</p>
<p>“Maybe…” Teddy grins, before handing him the Dreidel again. “Want to give it another go? See what else it tells us to do?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>samunderthelights.tumblr.com</p>
<p><a href="https://imgur.com/a/OhZvhfS">Video prompt</a> used for this drabble :</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Orange Pomander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s traditional for the winter solstice… or so I read."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/">HP_NextGen100</a>, using prompt #211 'Winter Solstice'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a little something for you,” Teddy says, as he enters James’ room, before closing the door behind him. He sits down on the bed with him, before handing him an orange pomander.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s traditional for the winter solstice… or so I read,” Teddy says, a shy smile on his face. “I made it for you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” James blushes. “It smells really nice.”</p><p>He sets the pomander down on the bedside table, but when Teddy is about to get up to leave, he quickly grabs his hand. He flashes a nervous smile, before whispering softly, “Stay. Please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>samunderthelights.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>